Just the way You are
by Dark-Athemyst102
Summary: trent vs duncan my 1st songfict i love both songs
1. Chapter 1

_**I'll tell you by...**_

**my first songfic its Trent vs Duncan I love both songs :**

**Trouble By NeverShoutNever**

**Just the way you are By Bruo Mars enjoy **

Gwen P.O.V

It all started by a singing session in the theater with my friends. As soon as Trent saw me sing with my best friend Duncan. Trent challenged Duncan to a contest. Me one of judges OK.. stalker much? Winner gets a date with me. Well this is going to be good

***The Next Day***

**Duncan s P.O.V**

A date with Gwen is awesome maybe I can tell her how I feel.

***Later***

**Gwen P.O.V**

OK Trent is up first. He picks up his guitar and start to sing:

**I'm in trouble  
I'm an addict  
I'm addicted to this girl  
She's got my heart tied in a knot  
And my stomach in a whirl**

But even worse  
I can't stop calling her  
She's all I want and more  
I mean damn  
What's not to adore?

I've been playing too much guitar  
I, I've been listening to jazz  
I called so many times  
I swear she's going mad  
And that cellular will be the death of us  
I swear, I swear

And oh  
O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh

**I'm running my mouth  
Just like I got her  
But I surely don't  
*****Song Ends*****  
**That was nice kinda stalkerish but it was cute next is Duncan I wonder what he going to sing

_**Song Starts**_

**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are

**Song ends **

OK that was it most prettiest song ever! The judges got together and agreed Duncan was the winner I cant wait for our date

_**Like ? Hate? Review for me to show their date!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really liked the reviews I felt draped up in happiness thanks to all I appreciate it!**

**Any hoo on to the story

* * *

**

*the next day*

Gwen s P.O.V

"Hey Gwenny" I could heard Duncan say before I shut my locker. "Hey Duncan so what are we doing tonight?" I asked

"That is a surprise, I'll pick up at 8, sunshine" he said as he flash a smile take make me blush and walked away. I sighed and thought about our date."You got it bad" I heard a voice. When I opened my eyes I saw my friend Athemyst looking at me like she saw a Devon. 'What!" as we start to walk to my art class "You liiiikee hiimmm!" she act like she is rubbing it in my face. 'And so?' I look at her confused. "All im saying is you should ask him out" I look at her and say "he did" a smile spreads wide on her face and she jumps for joy 'yay, well I got to go my guitar is calling see you later!' I was free draw so I sat there and sketched skulls and the outside courtyard. Tonight going to be a blast

**later that day

* * *

**

It was 6'o clock and Amethyst was going to help me get ready.

When she came I was out of the shower getting dress. I wore a stain electric purple shirt with a black vest, black skinny jean, and purple and black converse. Amethyst straitened my hair and did my make up. I looked at my phone it 7:55 I went down stairs. And put my phone in my pocket and told my mom I'm going out. When I got done I heard beeping outside. I ran out and got in to Samantha. I don't know y Duncan calls it that but who knows. "Hey Sunshine u ready" he asked 'You know it "On the way he put on Escape the Fate (**I3 Ronnie and Craig)"**Oh I love them did u you there are doing a concert tonite" I said. "Yea sunshine" As we drive up to a stadium with the sign saying Escape the Fate Tonite "Oh Duncan I could kiss u ETF you're this best!' As I kiss his cheek I hope out.

**Duncan**

I knew she want to go to their concert so I brought tickets and backstage passes. I my face aways go red when she kisses my cheek. "Gwen wait you forgot this" I hand her the ticket and backstage pass She looked at me with her beautiful dark jade eyes. "Duncan this is the best date ever! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and we walked to the stadium.

* * *

**Love, Hate Review? Or I crash my car through your window and sit in my room playing Russian roulette jp But review**


End file.
